A hangover is a group of unpleasant signs and symptoms that can develop after drinking too much alcohol. The more alcohol you drink, the more likely you are to have a hangover the next day. The alcohol passes through the stomach and into the bloodstream, which distributes it throughout the body, irritating and even damaging cells and cell membranes. Alcohol metabolism that is more toxic than alcohol itself, acetaldehyde, is created when the alcohol in the liver is broken down. This produces a double effect of toxins in the body. The acetaldehyde is automatically attacked by another enzyme and a substance called glutathione. The process works well, leaving the acetaldehyde only a short time to affect the body. This is true only if a small of alcohol is consumed. The amount of glutathione stored in the liver is quickly depleted when larger amount of alcohol is consumed. The acetaldehyde builds up in the body, causing headaches and vomiting, basically, a hangover.
The primary cause of hangovers is due to effects of by-products of the alcohol fermentation. These elements cause symptoms when they reach your bloodstream and trigger a reaction in your body. There are 22 common signs associated with a hangover but the most common ones are Headache, Dehydration, Difficulties concentrating, Shakiness, Rapid heartbeat, bloodshot eyes, Vomiting, Dizziness and Hypersensitivity to light and noises.